The World of Swords
by RagnaBloodedge3
Summary: Naruto Kirigaya is the adopted older brother of Kirito & Sugu Kirigaya. When Naruto & Kirito got trapped within SAO, Naruto is left on his own and soon meets up with Asuna, who is also trapped within SAO. As they progress to defeat the game, will these two stay as friends? Or will they be something more? NarutoXAsuna


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Sword Art Online**

**Pairings: NarutoXAsuna**

* * *

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, or rather Naruto Kirigaya, is the older brother/cousin to Kazuto Kirigaya, Aka Kirito, and Suguha Kirigaya. Naruto was adopted to the Kirigaya family before Kazuto, or Suguha, were born. And the cause of this, happend after his parents death in the Kyuubi attack that took place 13 years ago. Now 18, Naruto is just a boy who loves his family, and will protect them until the end.

* * *

"Naru-nii!" A female's voice was heard as she came towards Naruto.

Naruto looked behind him, and smiled.

"What's up, Sugu?" Naruto asked her.

The young female known as Sugu huffed as she stopped to take a breather.

"N-Naru-nii, would you help me with my training toady?" Sugu asked as she pleaded.

Naruto chuckled and pats her on the head.

"Sorry, I got something to do today. What about Kazuto? Did you ask him?" Naruto asked her as he was heading for the stairs.

Sugu shook her head.

"No, but I don't bother him since hes always busy" Sugu said as she huffed and crossed her arms.

Naruto chuckled at her, before he walked up the stairs.

"Maybe we can train another time. See ya, Sugu" Naruto said as he headed for his room.

* * *

As Naruto got to his room, he closed the door and looked at the Nerve Gear that was on his desk.

Naruto walked over to it, and grabed it and started at it for a few minutes.

"You ready, old friend? I'm going to use you for awhile" Naruto said before he sat on his bed and put the Nerve Gear on "Link start!" Naruto before he was inside and looked at his account.

_Player: Naruto_

_Username: ******_

_Password: *******_

_OK?_

Naruto looked at it once before he clicked the _Y_es button.

_Request accepted, welcome back to Sword Art Online!_

Naruto saw they energy that was following around him.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought to himself before he was sucked into the world of SAO.

* * *

As Naruto reappered as his avatar, he looked at himself and smirked.

"Hell yeah! I'm back in this world!" Naruto said before he ran off to visit the different areas.

A man with black hair saw Naruto as he was running towards the direction of the bulls.

"Bro? Is that you?" The man asked as he came up to him.

Naruto stopped in front of him and looked at him.

"K-Kirito? What the hell are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be with the girls?" Naruto asked him.

The man known as Kirito sighed at his older brother.

"When will you learn that they can always protect themselves, Naruto? Sugu has been training with you, hasn't she?" Kirito asked him as he crossed his arms.

It was now Naruto's turn to sigh in defeat.

"Yeah, yeah. So what brings you here? Are you here to enjoy the game as well?" Naruto asked him.

Kirito nodded.

"Yeah, it is nice to be back, isn't it? It fells like we've haven't been here for a year" Kirito told him as he unfolds his arms.

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it do-" Naruto began before he and Kirito were sent to another place within SAO.

* * *

Naruto & Kirito appered where a group amount of people were also there, wondering what the hell was going on.

"What the hell? Why did we just get teleported here?" Naruto asked as he looked around.

"..." Kirito also looked around before everyone heard a voice.

"Welcome to my world, dear players" A voice said.

Everyone looked towards the voice to see someone standing above them.

"Who the hell..." Naruto began.

"My name is Akihiko Kayaba. As of this moment, I am the only human being alive with control over this world" The now named Kayaba said.

"Does that answer your question?" Kirito asked as him as he looked at him.

"..." Naruto didn't say anything.

"Most of you must have noticed by now that the log out button has disappeared from the main menu" Kayaba started before he was interuputted by many players.

"WHAT?!" All of them yelled at the same time before they checked the main menu to see the log out button was indeed not there.

"What the hell..." A player said.

"It's true! It's not there!" Another player said as he was starting to panic.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto asked himself while Kirito was wondering the same thing.

"This is not a bug. I repeat, this is not a bug, it is a feature os Sword Art Online" Kayaba said.

"A...feature?' Kirito asked.

"From this point onward, you will be unable to freely log out...untile the summit of this castle is conquered. Further more, the Nerve Gear can not be removed or shut down via external means. If suck forceful means of exit are attempted, the high powered microwaves emitted by the Nerve Gear...will scramble your brain and shut down your vital processes" Kayaba explained.

"?!" The entier crowd was now starting to panic.

"To be more specific, the brain frying sequence will commence upon any of the followin sircumstances: ten minutes of no external power: two hours of network disconnection: removal, dismantling, or destruction of the Nerve Gear. The authorities and media of the outside world have already announced the details of these conditions to the general public. At present, the friends and family of several players have already ignored the warnings...and attemted to forcefull remove their Nerve Gear...with the result...that sadly 213 players have already been permanently retired from both Aincrad and the Real World" Kayaba said shocking many people who were still in the game "But there is no need to worry about your physical bodies, The current state of the game and today's fatalities have been covered far and wide in the media. The two hour offline leeway period should provide enough time for your physical bodies to be transported to hospitals and other long term care facilites wiht proper security. You may rest assured...and focus on conquering the game" Kayaba continued before he heard a voice.

"RASEN SHURIKEN!" Naruto shouted as he threw a Rasen Shuriken at Kayaba.

Kayaba managed to dodge as he disappered from the group.

"Good luck...fellow players..." Kayaba said as his voice disappered into nothingness.

* * *

Naruto & Kirito walked around town as they were ignoring the other people talking.

"That Kayaba-teme...he is an asshole" Naruto said.

Kirito nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with you, Naruto. But we have to make sure we complete this game together and get back to Mom and Sugu" Kirito told him.

Naruto nodded his head.

"True, but the question is, how? We need more players so we can get further in the game" Naruto told him.

"That is true, but I'm a solo player, so you have to figure that out on your own. See ya" Kirito said as he walked off.

Naruto growled at him before he sighed.

"Stupid Kirito..always has to be a solo player" Naruto muttered to himself before a woman walked up to him.

"Excuse me, are you in a party with anyone right now?" The girl asked.

Naruto turned behind him and saw a beautiful girl that looked around his age, and shook his head.

"No, I'm not" Naruto told her as he tried not to act all weird around her.

The girl giggled at him before she opened her menu.

"Oh, that's great. Then would you mind teaming up with me? My name is Asuna. Who are you?" The girl now known as Asuna asked as she sent him the invite.

"Naruto" Naruto said as he opened his menu and accepted the party invite.

"It's nice to meet you, Naruto-san" Asuna said with a warm smile.

Naruto cheeks went a bit red as he saw that.

"P-Please don't call me 'san', it fells like I'm old" Naruto told.

Asuna giggled.

"Alirght then, Naruto" Asuna said.

"Alright. now what? I'm sure you've heard about what happened, right?" Naruto asked her as he saw her nod.

"Yes, it is quite fearsome to learn, but every one of us knows how to do in this...game" Asuna said as she and Naruto began to walk.

Naruto nodded his head.

"True, we do know a thing or two. Or we know the things as soon as we get into the game" Naruto said as he put his arms behind his head.

Asuna nodded her head in agreement.

"So do you have any place to stay, Naruto? If not then you can come stay with me, if you'd like" Asuna said with a sweet smile.

Naruto turned to her and nodded.

"Sure, it's not lie I have anything better to do. Besides, my little brother is out there some where. God who knows where he is" Naruto muttered to himself.

Asuna giggled before she grabbed his hand and ran off to her house.

As the two continued onwards, Naruto & Asuna will be working together for awhile in order to conquer each 100 levels of the tower, and beating the final boss, Kayaba Akihiko.

Chapter 1 End


End file.
